the story of adrian the reaper
by akeboshi shiba
Summary: This story links up with my other story, Athena the blue eyed reaper, and is a look into his past as to how he remembers it. tell his story as to why his mental state is as it is, how he received his scars and much more. thanks for reading!


The story of Adrian crevan..

The undertaker busied himself with actual reaper business for once. It has been a long time since he had been asked to reap souls. He was busy polishing his beloved scythe when a sharp blade was slid into position at his throat lining up with the visible scars. He grinned and set his scythe down. " dear me...I wasn't expecting any visitors. Especially not you, my dear. I had thought you to be quite...dead." he said and grinned devilishly. "I thought that of you as well, love." A female voice giggled.

" i'm built quite tough my dear, Athena." He said and she slid over his shoulders and plopped herself into his lap. She was still a small woman, not overly small though, she could most likely pack a punch still. She had extraordinary muscle strength, but she was tall and thin. She looked frail so her enemies dub her as weak. Undertaker adored this woman at one time he didn't know what to feel for her now after all this time. It was obvious she still loved him despite their past issues.

"I remember when pops put us on the same team. It was fun."

( into a flashback with you! Way way way way long ago)

The elders eyed the two silver haired reapers. " Adrian, this is . She's your new partner, Athena." Pops said and Adrian looked over at the female beside him with a grin. she grinned back. " nice to meet you Adrian." She said and he nodded, with a smile. He wasn't insane at this point in time, but he had his quirks, he enjoyed fighting anything that offered a challenge. He didn't want to be rude, no, but this woman...she looked absolutely useless for much other than being intelligent and a pretty face. He wouldn't say this to her face because I mean, what did he know?.he just met her, she must be good if she got triple a's in all subjects while he'd gotten triple a's in everything but practical stuff, which he'd gotten an A in. There had to be something special about her. " you ready?" She asked and he nodded. They were now going to get their weapons.

She laughed out lid when they handed her the puny thing. " honestly? This won't work." She snickered and he eyed the puny thing as well. " agreed." He said and she smiled at him. " pops could have at least told them we need something other than this." She said and grinned. " what are you doing?" He asked as she grasped the blade and easily broke it. She did the same to his them handed it back to him. He tried to break it himself but found all he could do was bend it around. He had a newfound respect for her. They set the broken weapons on the desk and waited until someone took them. " already? Wow you're rough on weapons" the man said. The full fledged reapers behind them watched in amusement as he headed them new ones. " this still won't work, will it Adrian?" She sighed and the reapers behind them were confused.

She snapped the blades off again and put them in the farthest area from Adrian and when he took them to repair she hoisted herself up and over the desk. " what do you want?" She asked and he pointed to the scythe in the corner with the skull, the same scythe he has in the present day, although he didn't know it would become his of choice. She had grinned and handed it to him. She had found a similar scythe but this one had hands grasping the blade protruding from the skull and instead of barbed wire like Adrian's hers had razor wire wrapped tightly around it. She slid back over the desk and grinned. The other reapers watched speechless and in disbelief.

" they're some ballsy recruits." One man whispered as they walked by. She offered up her fist and he obliged they bumped fists and she accidentally knocked him off balance. She laughed and helped him steady himself. She tucked her dark blood red hair behind her ear as she helped him up. She had eight stud earrings going up her ear and an industrial bar in the top of her ear. He smirked and thumped her on her nose. " you like piercings too huh?" He asked and she grinned.

She looked at hoops in his ear and saw three hips and an industrial bar. " Neat-o.".she said with a grin. "I hide em with my hair cause they said no piercings. I had to take out my nose ring." She sighed and he smirked. " they told me that too, but I don't care.".he said and brushed his bangs out of his eyes revealing the customary green reaper eyes but his were different. They were a solid emerald green just like hers." You hungry? "She asked and he nodded." Let's get some good while we stake out our soul." She said and he smirked. " sure thing."

They had spent a month investigating their soul, a woman known as mulan. She was a Chinese woman acting as a man to protect her father. She was training in the army to fight against the huns. Athena had decided she needed to live after she saved the Chinese emperor. " she must live. She is a hero and its capable of great things." She said and Adrian nodded. "I agree with you. We must prevent that tragedy From occurring." He said and they jumped downfrom the building they had been standing upon. They stamped the file for live and made their way to mulan's had to be quick and they knew clouds were coming in and the thunder rumbled. She was to be trampled by her own horse.

They made it to the stables and saw Mulan stepping away from the horse as one particularly loud boom of thunder rang out. Adrian grabbed Mulan and Athena grabbed the reigns of the horse, but it wasn't working in her favor. The reigns slipped from her fingers and the horse instead kicked her in the heed and chest as she tried to stand and she was sent flying. The horse ran off and mulan was safe. Adrian released Mulan and team to Athena. She coughed up blood and her head had been split open. " who are you two?" Mulan asked. " we are grim reapers. You were on the to die thought it would be for the better of China of you survived. You better prove us right our else." Adrian said and lifted Athena into his arms. Mulan gasped. " will she be ok? She asked. "I don't know..." He said and they vanished before her eyes.

(present time)

" we always did have fun together didn't we? We were always rebels but they respected us cause we got the job done. We never complained or anything. Oh dear..what happened to the dynamic duo?" She murmured running her long nails through his hair. " we went insane got consumed by hatred and power. Tried to kill a demon or two. There's alot to name off dear. And I don't know where to start." He said and she Sat up in his lap and turned to face him completely. "well i guess we should begin from there huh?"

ok so they passed judgement on mulan. i thought it would be cool so thats who i decided to use. i mean those two are like really old and whatnot lol hope you liked it!


End file.
